Exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications, to computers and data processing, to television, and to interactive video distribution systems and, more particularly, to path finding or routing, to access to network resources, to multiple network interconnecting, to energy consumption, and to video distribution system components.
A multimedia applications gateway provides an interface between home networks and external networks. The multimedia applications gateway allows home networks and devices to interface with a cable network, a telephone network, an electrical supply or grid network, a security network, or any other network. Whenever access is needed to any network, the multimedia applications gateway acts as a single point of connection and brokers that access. Conventional multimedia applications gateways, however, are too complex for deployment to the general public—their advantages are outweighed by installation and configuration difficulties.